Viagem no tempo
by Gabrielly790
Summary: E se stoico fosse para no futuro? E acaba-se descobrindo que seu filho não era nada do que ele pensou que fosse e se ele descobri-se que Soluço era muito mais esperto do ele pensava
1. O futuro ?

**_NOTA DO AUTOR : espero que gostem essa é a minha segunda fic httyd contará a história em que stoico verá um pouco do futuro de Soluço_** ** _Eu não tenho possuo httyd_**

Stoico suspirou cansado sentado-se em sua cadeira colocando dois blocos de gelo na cabeça para tentar aplacar à dor do dia realmente ser chefe não é fácil e para ele não ajuda nada ter um filho igual o seu o menino era diferente de todos ele não escutava nunca não obedecia não fazia nada que ele mandava stoico simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com ele

Ele se levantou para ir esquentar um pouco de sopa quando viu uma leve luz perto da porta ele piscou por um momento pensou ter visto coisas não ligou continuou a fazer o que estava fazendo quando uma menina apareceu na sua frente

"olá" a menina disse

"há quem é você é o que está fazendo na minha casa" stoico disse um pouco assustado pegando sua espada

"calma eu venho em paz" a menina disse levantando a mão em um sinal de rendição

"então quem é você é porque invadiu minha casa" stoico disse abaixando a espada

"em primeiro lugar não invadir sua casa em segundo meu nome é gabi estou aqui para te perguntar se você aceita ir em uma viagem comigo" Gabi disse gentilmente

"e uma viagem para..." stoico disse confuso

"para conhecer o futuro"

"futuro ?" stoico disse ainda confuso

"sim um futuro extraordinário onde Berk agora é amiga dos dragões"

"pera aí amiga dos dragões ?" stoico perguntou incrédulo

"sim é um futuro onde seu filho agora é um herói" Gabi falou com um pouco de entusiasmo

"herói ... Soluço mas como ele conseguiu este título"

"sim e isso você saberá depois então aceita ?" Gabi disse estendendo a mão

Stoico pensou um pouco antes de responder "sim" gabi pegou sua mão e estalou os dedos primeiro uma luz brilhou sobre eles depois eles estavam na floresta de Berk

"pode abrir os olhos agora chegamos" Gabi disse a stoico que mantinha os olhos bem fechados

"chegamos.? mas parece que nada mudou", ele diz olhando em volta confuso

"sim mudou mais do que você imagina" ela disse e os dois começaram a andar em direção a vila "pois bem é aqui que eu me despeço"

"como assim se despede ?" stoico perguntou com um pouco de confusão na voz

"você está aqui para conhecer o futuro e eu não posso ficar com você o tempo todo mas não se preocupe darei um jeito para que não suspeitem nem descubram que você realmente é" dito isso Gabi estalou os dedos e stoico se viu em um corpo de um menino de pele clara e cabelos curtos na altura do ombro pretos vestindo uma túnica azul com botas marrons e olhos azuis

"o que aconteceu comigo" stoico disse assustado enquanto se olhava em seu novo corpo

"bem você não pode aparecer como stoico na frente deles precisa de um disfarce e o seu nome enquanto estiver aqui será Erick é você é um menino sozinho que vive vagando pelo oceano em busca de uma ilha que te acolha entendeu ?"

"acho que sim" stoico disse

"ótimo então até breve boa sorte" gabi disse quando estalou os dedos mais uma vez e desapareceu

Stoico observou a adolescente desaparecer enquanto começou a andar em direção a vila quando chegou até se assustou haviam dragões por toda parte mas não estavam atacando casas ou comendo pessoas pelo contrário ele viu algumas pessoas fazendo carinho algumas crianças brincando de pega-pega com eles outros montados saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu dois adolescentes andando em sua direção conversando parecia nem está notando ele

"desculpe" um dos adolescentes disse quando quase esbarrou nele

"tudo bem" ele quando olhou para cima reconheceu o adolescente era seu filho Soluço parecia apenas um pouco mais velho mas fora isso nada nele mudou

"oi agente se conhece nunca vi você por aqui" Soluço em um tom desconfiado

"er...eu acho que não eu acabei de chegar nessa ilha... sabe e que eu vivo viajando sozinho por esses mares ha anos sempre a procura de uma ilha para morar pois nenhuma que já fui me aceitaram" stoico disse fazendo uma cara triste de pena durante todo o discurso

"há...eu sinto muito por isso más vamos falar com meu pai quem sabe ele não te deixa ficar e a propósito meu nome é Soluço e o seu ?" Soluço disse muito gentil como sempre

"me chamo Erick"

"hã" Astrid limpou a garganta quando viu que nenhum dos dois estavam prestando atenção nela

"há essa aqui é a Astrid" Soluço disse apontando para a menina ao seu lado

"prazer em conhece-la senhorita" stoico mas agora Erick disse estendendo a mão

"há o prazer é meu" Astrid disse ainda não muito convencida da história dele

Erick soltou um suspiro de alivio pois até agora tudo estava indo bem e por hora ninguém desconfiaria que ele era na verdade stoico

 **Continuou ???**

 **Nota do autor: por favor comentem se quiser que eu continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Peço que me desculpem continuarei a história más a escola e final de ano e Nonô ano as coisas pioram um pouco né formatura passar de ano e tudo porque se eu repetir de ano minha mãe me matar más prometo até o final da semana que vem sairá um novo capítulo só passei aqui para acalmar vocês pois muitas pessoas podem pensar que não vou continuar a história mas vou então até é já tenho outra fic em mente que desta vez eles voltam para o passado até o próximo capítulo tchau


	3. Muitas surpresas para um dia só

Nota do autor: aí está mais um capítulo espero que gostem desculpe a demora mas escola ainda mais 9- ano piora desculpe os erros ortográficos

Erick (POV)

Logo depois que encontrei Soluço e Astrid mais velhos admito que a única coisa que mudou foi que cresceram um pouco mais o resto continua igual principalmente Soluço ainda continua magro e pequeno será que esse menino nunca alcançará o tipo viking"

Bem depois de dizer a eles tudo o que gabi me disse confesso fiquei um pouco assustado achando que não iriam acreditar mas depois confesso não podia esconder o sorriso quando Soluço disse que iriam falar com o pai dele quer dizer eu do futuro caminhos um pouco até chegar a praça da cidade no caminho não deu para deixar de notar que Berk mudou muito as casas as construções as pessoas parecem mais felizes quando chegamos a praça eu me vi resolvendo um tipico problema com baldão e estrume é acho que as coisas não mudaram tanto

"pai" Soluço chamou

"Soluço onde estava você sumiu há manhã toda?" stoico quer dizer eu (nossa que coisa difícil há quer saber enquanto estiver aqui serei apenas Erick ) perguntou com um toque de preocupação

"desculpe por isso mas tenho uma coisa para falar com você" Soluço diz um pouco embaraçoso

"então diga o que foi"

"na verdade é mais uma pessoa para te mostrar" ele disse vindo até mim e levando para onde o stoico estava "pai esse é Erick ele é um viajante sozinho sem família que acabou encontrando a nossa ilha e precisa de um lugar para ficar" Soluço disse tentando resumir a história que eu tinha contado

"há e Erick esse é stoico o meu pai e chefe desta ilha"

"e um prazer senhor é não se preocupe não ficarei por muito tempo" eu disse tentando ser o mais simpático possível

"fique o tempo que precisa e Soluço quero que mostre a ilha para ele certo

"claro pai" Soluço disse é me puxou para frente "vem Erick"

Caminhos pela aldeia "desde que fizemos as pazes com os dragões Berk mudou um pouco" Soluço disse apontando para as casas

"er... uma pergunta como fizeram ás pazes com os dragões" eu perguntei realmente estava um pouco curioso quanto a isso

"é uma longa história que eu acredito que ficará melhor no jantar"

"certo então eu espero"

Chegamos na arena pelo menos parecia mas estava tão diferente assim que entramos eu vi outros quatro adolescentes

"e chegamos Erick essa é a academia de treinamento de dragões é onde treinarmos os dragões da ilha" Soluço disse apontando para o local

"Soluço ,astrid até quem fim apareceram" um dos meninos disse eu já o tinha visto mas não lembro o nome

Derrerpente um dragão correu em direção à Soluço fiquei assustado quando vi o dragão pular em cima dele pensei que ele fosse gritar más o som que ouvi foi completamente diferente Soluço estava rindo

"e ai amigão bom te ver também" ele disse cumprimentando o dragão

Quando o dragão saio de cima dele vir que não era igual a nenhum dragão que já tinha visto em Berk

"fúria da noite" eu sussurro e fico mais apavorado quando ele começou a se aproximar de mim me cheirando

"calma tá tudo bem" Soluço pareceu perceber o meu nervosismo

"Soluço quem é esse ?" Melequento se aproximou

" há desculpem gente esse aqui é Erick ele é um visitante em Berk então seremos legais ok" " Erick esses são os gêmeos cabeça -dura e cabeça -quente" ele me disse apontando para um menino e menina loiros gêmeos idênticos sabia que conhecia esse dois "melequento e perna de peixe" ele disse por fim apontando para dois meninos o melequento é claro já conhecia

"então aqui vocês treinam os dragões certo" eu perguntei

"sim porque assim eles aprendem conosco e nós com eles" Soluço me disse com um sorriso confiante

A noite chegou rápido a tarde se estendeu apenas com os jovens me contando histórias sobre a academia de treinamento e sobre como Berk era antes da chegada dos dragões de noite estávamos sentados no grande salão quando me lembrei do que Soluço disse mais cedo

"então Soluço você me disse que iria contar sobre como a guerra com os dragões acabou" eu o lembro

"há claro"

"nunca me canso de ouvir essa história" um dos adolescentes disse

Soluço começou "foi em um ataque de dragões a noite eu conseguir abater um fúria da noite"

"abateu um fúria da noite" eu perguntei incrédulo más ao mesmo tão feliz meu filho finalmente mostrou ser um viking

"é continuando quando eu fui mata-lo eu não vou conseguir explicar mas eu só não pude mata-lo...er eu não consegui" Soluço disse até calmo demais

"não conseguiu" agora toda pintada de orgulho que eu havia sentido agora sumiu na verdade agora eu estava confuso

"é bom eu não me arrependo porque ele poderia ter matado ali mesmo mas ele me poupou

Agora eu estava confuso poderia um dragão ter piedade de um ser humano

Soluço continuou "bem sim mas continuando quando cheguei em casa recebi a notícia que meu pai tinha me colocado no treinamento de dragões"

Eu realmente não poderia me imaginar colocando soluço no treinamento com dragões

"o primeiro dia eu quase morri"

Sabia que alguma coisa daria errado Soluço realmente é propenso a acidentes

"mas felizmente bocão apareceu para me ajudar"

Fiquei mais aliviado pelo menos bocão estava lá

"bem agora nossa história começa de verdade depois do tratamento voltei para a floresta atrás dele" Soluço disse

"voltou para a floresta" eu realmente não podia acreditar não podia Soluço ficar quieto ao menos uma vez na vida

"e ainda bem que eu fez isso" Astrid comentou

"e você o encontrou ?" agora eu estava começando a ficar interessado

"bem sim ficamos nos olhando de longe não me aproximei dele"

"há" era um pouco reconfortante saber que por mais estúpido que seja o menino tinha um pouco de juízo

"bem o segundo dia de treinamento eu e Astrid quase fomos mortos por um Nader mortal e depois que eu sair de lá eu voltei para enseada atrás dele"

"enseada ?"eu perguntei confuso

" é o lugar onde eu deixei banguela escondido qualquer dia eu te levo lá"

"banguela ?"

"é o nome que eu dei para ele"

Agora eu dei um suspiro só mesmo Soluço para nomear um dos dragões mais letais do mundo de banguela

"é continuando eu voltei lá com um peixe, um escudo e uma faca"

"deixa eu ver se entendi você foi ver um fúria da noite apenas com uma faca e um escudo" eu realmente estava confuso Soluço achou que poderia enfrentar um fúria da noite só com uma faca e um escudo

"bem mais ou menos o escudo ficou preso na entrada e provavelmente ainda está lá e a faca eu joguei no lago para mostrar que ele poderia confiar em mim"

Agora eu realmente estava surpreso Soluço se aproximou de um fúria da noite totalmente desarmado ás vezes não entendo o que esse menino tem na cabeça sinceramente más como ele ainda estava aqui de pé vivo acho que não aconteceu nada do tipo ele ter conseguido se matar

"e depois o oque aconteceu" eu disse fazendo sinal para ele continuar

"bem depois ele quase comeu minha mão quando eu fui dar o peixe para ele e eu acho que foi por isso que dei a ele o nome de banguela" assim que ele disse isso o diabo negro se aproximou dele

"depois você foi embora né ?" realmente impossível depois de tudo o que ele me contou o menino ainda ter continuado perto do dragão

"bem na verdade eu passei o resto da tarde com ele foi mais ou menos na hora do por do sol que ele me viu fazendo um desenho dele na areia que ele pegou um galho de árvore e começou a desenhar também um desenho estranho que se resumia em um monte de linhas no chão" ele disse coçando a cabeça do dragão

'desenhar' eu pensei poderia um desses demônios ser esperto o suficiente para isso

"depois ?"

"depois ele começou tipo um jogo comigo"

"jogo" perguntei confuso

"é se eu pisasse nas linhas ele começava a rosnar depois que eu entendi que ele queria que eu fizesse eu comecei tipo uma dança pisando dentro das linhas até que eu cheguei perto dele ele bufou no meu cabelo" o dragão deu sopro no cabelo dele

"é desse jeito"

"tá continua Soluço" Melequento disse se intrometendo

"depois aconteceu...er aconteceu uma coisa que eu não consigo explicar só sei que foi incrível eu...eu estava à poucos metros de um dragão mais não qualquer dragão eu estava à poucos metros de um fúria da noite e..." ele se levantou e foi para a frente do fúria da noite

Soluço estendeu a mão para ele e virou a cabeça mas o dragão não parecia que iria atacar ele estava apenas olhando até que eu confesso que foi uma das coisas mais impressionante que eu já vi e olha que eu já vi muitas coisas impressionantes a cabeça do dragão preencheu o espaço vazio que tinha restado entre ele e a mão de Soluço

"e isso aconteceu foi incrível eu acho que não vou conseguir explicar para vocês mas foi incrível para saber você precisa ter um vínculo com o dragão eu ainda vou ter que fazer você experimentar isto Erick você vai adorar" Soluço terminou a frase um pouco esperançoso

Mas isso me fez pensar 'será que os dragões poderiam ser bons' não eles não podem eles levaram valka para longe de mim é por causa deles que eu perdi a pessoa que eu mais amava nesta vida e eu nunca vou perdoa-los por isso

"bem foi depois disso que tudo começou foi por causa das coisas que eu aprendi com ele que eu consegui me dá bem no treinamento de dragões e ser escolhido para matar o dragão no final" ele disse más não estava parecendo muito animado o que é estranho ser escolhido para matar o dragão era uma grande honra

"antes disso eu construir com a ajuda de tudo o que bocão me ensinou eu consegui construir uma cauda para banguela"

"cauda" agora eu comecei a ficar curioso de novo

"é banguela não pode voar sozinho quando eu acertei ele naquele dia ele acabou perdendo a cauda eu sinto muito amigão" ele disse um pouco triste fazendo carinho na cabeça do dragão que deu um leve ronronar

"bem continuando foi no mesmo dia que eu fui escolhido para matar o dragão foi o dia que Astrid acabou descobrindo banguela"

"é e você me seqüestrou" Astrid disse cruzando os braços

Fiquei mais surpreso ainda Soluço Foi mesmo capaz de sequestrar alguém mas não qualquer ninguém uma menina de uma família tão honrada e respeitada uma horfesson

" você ainda lembra disso" soluço exclamou

"claro que lembro"

"foi por uma boa causa e tudo acabou bem no final das contas"

"é pode até ser"disse Astrid finalmente desistindo

"e também foi nesse dia que descobrimos o ninho dos dragões..." Soluço começou más eu o imterrompir

"o ninho dos dragões" eu perguntei com uma mistura de surpresa e espanto Soluço encontrou o ninho dos dragões uma coisa que os vikings procuram a trezentos anos agora eu comecei a ouvir com mais atenção se Soluço encontrou o ninho ele sabe aonde é então poderíamos atacar e destruir o ninho de uma vez por todas

"é isso não foi o mais surpreendente o que me surpreendeu e me deixou com medo ao mesmo tempo foi o que tinha lá dentro à rainha"

"rainha" perguntei confuso

" morte rubra para ser mais exato" perna de peixe se intrometeu

"é como uma colmeia gigante tipo os dragões são os operários e ela é o que controla eles e faz eles levarem comida ela" disse Astrid

"e se não levarem ela come eles é por isso que atacam as aldeias" Soluço terminou a afirmação

"há" eu confesso agora estou ficando confuso e preocupado se isso for verdade se eu levasse Berk para esse lugar era mais provável todos morrerem

"depois no outro dia que eu teria que matar o dragão eu... bem eu pensei que poderia mudar a opinião de todos inclusive à do meu pai más como sempre não me ouviram quando eu estava quase domando o pesadelo monstruoso meu pai ficou um pouco irritado e bateu o martelo na grade da arena fazendo o dragão se assustar e me atacar" Soluço terminou a afirmação um pouco triste eu percebi más uma coisa que ele disse foi minha culpa

"mas há sorte foi que banguela apareceu para me salvar depois que o pesadelo foi embora meu pai veio atacar banguela e banguela iria mata-lo más eu o parei antes depois que alguns vikings conseguiram imobilizar banguela meu pai não muito feliz com tudo me arrastou até o grande salão e lá na hora da pressão eu acabei soltando que eu tinha achado o ninho dos dragões e que só um dragão poderia achar o ninho na hora eu sabia oque ele iria fazer tentei para-lo dizendo o que eu vi e que ele não poderia vencer aquela coisa más como sempre ele não me ouviu ele simplesmente me ignorou e bem ele... ele... ele me deserdou" Soluço disse um pouco triste

"te...te deserdou ?" eu realmente não podia acreditar o que eu tinha feito por mais que eu imagine a raiva e a traição que eu estava sentindo naquele dia tinha que ser um verdadeiro momento de fúria para fazer uma coisa dessas ainda mais com meu único filho

"é depois que ele pegou banguela e foi atrás do ninho eu com o encorajamento de Astrid juntei todo mundo e nós seis fomos atrás deles"

"foram atrás" realmente eu preferia muito mais que Soluço ficasse seguro em Berk do que fosse atrás de nós mesmo que fosse para nós ajuda más apropriado nos salvar

" decidimos que não iríamos deixar eles morrerem quando chegamos lá vimos à rainha atacando eles e meu pai e bocão tentando meio que distrair ela eu dei às instruções para os outros pilotos eu vi banguela dentro de um navio em chamas e é claro que eu fui salva-lo pulei do Nader e disse para Astrid e ajudar os outros e eu fui salvar meu amigo" depois disso meu sangue gelou eu estava com medo meu menino poderia ter morrido e até agora tudo estava acontecendo por culpa minha

"o morte rubra acabou pisando no navio e ele afundou eu mergulhei para salvar meu dragão e quase morri afogado mais meu pai apareceu e me tirou da água a tempo depois mergulhou para salvar banguela" agora um alivio passou pelo meu coração que por mais ódio que eu pudesse sentir de Soluço eu nunca desejaria vê-lo morto jamais

"quando banguela voltou para à superfície e trouxe meu pai junto eu estava prestes à ir ajudar os outros quando ele pegou o meu braço e me disse que estava arrependido eu disse que estava tudo bem e depois ele me disse oque eu esperei a vida toda ouvir do meu pai 'eu estou orgulhoso de você'"

Fiquei mais tranquilo pelo menos eu voltei atrás no que eu disse

"depois" falei para ele continuar

"depois eu chamei a atenção do morte rubra e levei ele para dentro das nuvens quando ele queimou a cauda ' _falsa'_ do banguela eu levei ele para o chão quando estávamos nós aproximando da terra e ele iria atacar eu e banguela colocamos fogo dentro dele uma coisa que aprendemos que dragões não são a prova de fogo por dentro depois que ele bateu no chão e explodiu a única coisa que me lembro é da cauda dele batendo na minha cabeça e eu desmaiei acordei eu já estava no meu quarto e banguela estava do meu lado más como toda guerra deixa marcas eu não voltei totalmente inteiro" ele terminou apontando para a prótese na perna esquerda que por incrível que pareça eu não tinha reparado antes

Derrerpente um sentimento de culpa bateu no meu coração Soluço perdeu a perna por minha causa Soluço ainda tinha 14 anos ele era muito novo para perder um membro eu me lembro de quando bocão perdeu o braço logo depois foi a perna mesmo que ele já fosse um adulto na época ele ficou muito agoniado eu posso imaginar Soluço uma criança ainda o que foi que eu fiz

"sinto muito" eu estava um pouco triste

"pelo que ? não foi culpa sua" Soluço disse

" quero dizer sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu com você" eu ao menos tentei explicar eu realmente sentia muito por tudo

" tudo bem não precisa se preocupar no final acabou sendo uma coisa boa quando me levantei da cama e fui lá fora encontrei uma Berk totalmente nova dragões e vikings juntos amigos depois fui recebido por meu pai que me perguntou o que eu achava eu confesso que não tinha palavras depois um monte de gente veio me perguntando se eu estava bem foi incrível pela primeira vez em 14 anos alguém se preocupou comigo depois bocão apareceu e perguntou o que eu achava da perna nova e me entregou a nova cauda do banguela e depois disso Berk nunca mais foi a mesma" Soluço finalmente terminou a história

Isso realmente me fez pensar todos esses anos eu joguei meu filho mal que tipo de pai eu sou

"bem já está tarde é melhor irmos para casa e também se eu não chega na minha agora meu pai vai ter um ataque de pânico então vamos" Soluço disse se levantando

Soluço chamou o dragão negro e quando saímos do grande salão os outros adolescentes foram cada um para sua casa Soluço e eu fomos para a casa dele né minha também mas ninguém sabe quando entramos o eu do futuro estava cutucando o fogo com um pedaço de madeira assim que nos viu olhou para a porta e perguntou

"Soluço onde estava por que demorou tanto tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei preocupado"

"desculpa pai estávamos no grande salão eu estava contando para o Erick a história de como fizemos as pazes com os dragões" Soluço explicou

"tudo bem más lembre-se se for ficar até mais tarde fora eu quero saber onde e com quem ok" o eu do futuro disse num tom severo

"claro pai é eu tava pensando o Erick é novo aqui e não tem aonde ficar será que ele pode ficar aqui em casa ele pode dormir no meu quarto"

O eu mais velho olhou para mim por um instante antes de responder "tudo bem ele pode ficar"

"obrigado pai e boa noite" Soluço disse antes de dá um abraço no eu mais velho

"boa noite filho" o eu disse retribuindo o abraço com certeza nossa relação melhorou muito " boa noite banguela, boa noite Erick" ele disse enquanto sabíamos as escadas

"boa noite senhor stoico"

Quando chegamos ao quarto de Soluço ele começou a improvisar uma cama uma coisa que eu notei é que eu não consigo lembrar qual foi a última vez que entrei no quarto dele

"aqui está você vai dormir aqui" Soluço disse colocando um travesseiro na cama improvisada

"obrigada muito legal seu pai ter me deixado ficar aqui" eu disse me sentando na cama

"é ele sabe ser legal quando ele quer boa noite Erick" Soluço disse quando ele se deitou na cama dele eu me deitei na minha e disse de volta

"boa noite Soluço" eu me deitei logo depois Soluço dormiu eu ainda demorei um pouco mas logo depois a sonolência começou a tomar conta de mim e eu não lutei contra ele foram muitas surpresas para um dia só fechei os olhos e ficou tudo preto


End file.
